La chambre de préfet
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Harry et Drago sortent ensemble depuis plus de deux mois. Pour éviter d'être découverts, ils se cachent, mais la pièce est spéciale... OS, HPDM, lemon


Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon avec pour couple Harry/Drago. Voilà, c'est chose faite, dans cet OS. C'est mon premier lemon yaoi, alors soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**La chambre de préfet**

Drago Malefoy courait le long du couloir de Poudlard, essoufflé, énervé au possible. Il avançait tête baissée, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Il était un Malefoy, et les Malefoy ne pleurent pas. Jamais.

À gauche, on court droit devant, puis à droite, encore à droite, à gauche, demi-tour, à gauche, à droite, à droite, on descend, à gauche, on redescend, à droite, on monte trois étages, à gauche, à droite, à droite, à gauche…

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour de lui.

-Putain, voilà bien ma veine… J'me suis perdu… Oh et puis merde…

Et il recommença à avancer. À droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, en haut, en bas, il allait dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables et…

BAM ! PAF !

Non seulement il venait de percuter quelqu'un, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il atterrisse par terre, son cul heurtant douloureusement le sol. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Et il resta là, planté en plein milieu du couloir, assis sur le sol de pierre.

Une main se tendit soudainement devant lui. Il l'observa. Une main masculine, sans aucun doute. Un poignet décoré d'une magnifique montre arrêtée. _Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir, un montre qui ne marche plus ?_ Un bras musclé, avec la manche de la chemise retroussé, comme le faisaient de nombreux étudiants en cet été particulièrement chaud. De larges épaules, un corps finement musclé. Il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre contre soi, celui-là. Un cou légèrement bronzé. Des cheveux d'un noir profond complètement décoiffés, mais avec style. Des yeux vert émeraude brillants le fixaient, dévoilés par une absence de lunettes. De fines lèvres roses, un long nez fin, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry Potter. Il était rentré dans Harry Potter, son ennemi depuis presque sept ans, et pourtant il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, l'amour ne se commande pas. Homme, femme, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Moldu, le cœur s'en fout de tout ça. Il choisi, point barre. Et le _cœur de pierre_ de Drago Malefoy avait choisi Harry Potter, la seule et unique personne qu'il n'aurait jamais, sauf en rêves, et encore.

Enfin, ça, c'était il y a trois mois. Depuis, les choses avaient changées. Tout d'abord, il y a deux mois et demi, Drago avait décidé de _jouer à la loterie_, c'est-à-dire d'avouer ses sentiments au Survivant. Et là, coup de bol, chance inouïe, miracle ! Drago avait _gagné à la loterie_, et depuis il sortait avec le Gryffondor. En cachette, évidemment, même leurs meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant. Ils n'avaient quand même pas envie de les tuer d'une crise cardiaque. Enfin… pas tout de suite.

Le blond regarda une dernière fois la main qui se tendait à lui et la saisit. Il se sentit alors tiré et se retrouva rapidement debout, contre un torse musclé à embrasser Harry. C'était tellement agréable qu'il pourrait rester là pendant des heures, juste à serrer son Gryffondor entre ses bras et à l'embrasser. Et puis, Harry embrassait comme un Dieu.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que… commença Harry en interrompant le baiser.

Il se tut en entendant les portes de classe s'ouvrir. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à déverser des flots d'élèves. Sans plus réfléchir, les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers une porte fermée, une salle inoccupée, qui se trouvait être une chambre de Préfet-en-Chef non utilisée cette année, aucun Serpentard n'ayant eu cet honneur.

Drago s'appuya sur la porte, la maintenant fermée, et écouta les élèves passer. C'était marrant, il pouvait les entendre parler à travers cette épaisse porte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry visitait la pièce. Un grand lit à baldaquin, pouvant facilement accueillir trois personnes, trônait en son centre, aux couleurs verte et argent de la maison.

Drago tendit l'oreille, une conversation devenait intéressante. "Il paraît que la mère de Malefoy, tu sais, le blond de 6ème année, le plus mignon…" Là, Drago n'était pas d'accord. Les Malefoy ne sont pas mignons. Jamais. "Il paraît qu'elle était là pour lui présenter sa future femme, pour un mariage arrangé." "Quoi ? Elle le met pas avec cette Parkinson qui est toujours avec lui ?" "Tu rigoles ! Elle doit la trouver trop moche pour qu'elle devienne une Malefoy !" Sur ce point, Drago ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Cette fille était moche, horrible, elle ressemblait plus à un bouledogue qu'à un être humain…

Mais comment ces petites commères de 5ème année tout au plus, pouvaient être au courant de ça ? Même Harry n'était pas au courant. Enfin, pas encore, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Harry continuait à parcourir la pièce. Une grande armoire blanche se tenait dans un coin, des serpents verts avaient été peints dessus et les poignées avaient été taillées en serpents d'apparence vivante. Étrange…

Ah ! D'autres élèves arrivent. Si Drago ne se trompait pas, c'était des… Gryffondor de 6ème année. Donc, des amis d'Harry. Il l'appela, et tous deux écoutèrent. "Vous savez pas où il est, Harry ?" "Il devait aller à la bibliothèque et nous attendre ici à la fin des cours…" "Non, c'est bizarre, il est pas là…" "En plus, y a Lavande qui le cherche depuis ce matin, elle ne l'a pas encore vu." "Mais pourquoi elle le cherche ?" "Il paraît qu'elle veut sortir avec lui, mais il n'arrête pas de la fuir…"

Drago ne comprenait pas trop. Pourquoi cette fille courait après son petit ami ? Il était gay ! Mais peut-être Harry ne l'avait-il dit à personne…

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il se redressa et repartit visiter la chambre. Un grand bureau en bois était disposé non loin de la cheminée qui ronflait allègrement. À travers tout le château, les elfes allumaient un feu rafraîchissant dès qu'une pièce était occupée.

Et enfin, un dernier groupe qui passe dans le couloir. Drago pâlit en reconnaissant les voix. C'était ses camarades de 6ème année, à Serpentard. "Crabbe ! Goyle ! Vous avez pas vu Drago ?" Ah, Pansy le cherchait. Mauvaise nouvelle, ça. "Non" répondirent les deux gorilles. "Et toi, Blaise ?" "Je crois qu'il devait voir sa mère. Je savais où il était hier, puisque j'étais avec lui, je savais où il était il y a deux heures puisque j'étais encore avec lui, et là je ne sais pas où il est puisque…" "Puisque tu n'es pas avec lui." "Voilà." Désespérants. Ses amis étaient désespérants.

Au fond de la pièce, le brun regardait les décorations du lit à baldaquin. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Drago s'était approché de lui. Il sursauta en sentant deux bras enlacer sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

-Je regarde ces écritures.

-Écritures ? Pour moi, ce sont plutôt des dessins.

-Attend, je vais le lire. _Seule une personne ayant l'âme d'un Serpentard peut voir ce lit. Quiconque atteignant le 7ème ciel entre ces draps deviendra invincible et réussira tout ce qu'il entreprendra. Il y a cependant deux conditions : il faut soit parler le fourchelang soit appartenir à Serpentard, les deux conditions devant être remplies dans le couple._

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Harry ? C'est du fourchelang, j'y comprend rien, moi.

-Seule une personne ayant l'âme d'un Serpentard peut voir ce lit. Quiconque atteignant le 7ème ciel entre ces draps deviendra invincible et réussira tout ce qu'il entreprendra. Il y a cependant deux conditions : il faut soit parler le fourchelang soit appartenir à Serpentard, les deux conditions devant être remplies dans le couple, répéta Harry. Et apparemment, personne n'a réussit. Il y a une liste, mais elle est vide. C'est Salazar Serpentard qui a mis ça au point, pour favoriser sa maison, je suppose.

-Mais, toi, tu n'es pas un Serpentard, et tu peux voir le lit ! s'étonna le vert et argent.

-Oui, mais le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard au début.

-Et pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ?

-Parce que je demandais "tout sauf Serpentard". Donc, il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi t'avais pas voulu y aller ?

-Ron m'avait dit que c'était Serpentard qui produisait le plus de Mages Noirs. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais être.

-Mais si tu étais venu à Serpentard, on aurait pu se connaître plus tôt.

-Mais on ne serait peut-être pas devenu ce que nous sommes… ajouta Harry en embrassant le Serpentard. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi le premier sorcier de mon âge que j'ai rencontré. Chez Mrs Guipure, pour les uniformes.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Même que tu disais tout le temps "mmm". C'était trop marrant.

-À ce moment-là, tu m'as aussi un peu dégoûté de la maison de Serpentard.

Drago se plaça derrière Harry, le serra dans ses bras et déposa de petits baisers papillons dans son cou bronzé, entièrement dévoilé par le col de la chemise à moitié ouverte.

-Drago, pourquoi tu pleurais, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry en prenant les mains de son petit ami.

Derrière lui, Drago soupira, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et raffermit sa prise sur la taille du Gryffondor.

-Ma mère veut me marier de force. Ce midi, elle était venue me voir pour me présenter ma future femme, selon elle. Une sang-pur de Durmstrang, aussi blonde que tous les Malefoy. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi. Et ma mère voudrait qu'on se marie dans deux ans, juste avant ma majorité. Nos fiançailles sont dans trois mois, le temps qu'on fasse connaissance. Mais moi je suis pas d'accord, ajouta-t-il en sentant Harry se tendre. C'est avec toi que je veux être.

Harry sourit, se retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur le front du blond avant de le regarder dans les yeux, des yeux bleu-gris, tantôt couleur du ciel, tantôt couleur orage. D'habitude, c'était un mélange, bleu autour, gris au centre. Le bonheur et le soleil les rendait d'un magnifique bleu azur. Seule la colère les rendait gris, d'un gris pâle, presque blanc. Ces changements de couleurs étaient fascinants.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai déjà dit à ma mère que je refusais ce mariage forcé, que je ne voulais pas de sa blondasse sans cervelle, et qu'elle pouvait aller se faire foutre. Après je suis partis en courant. Je regardais même pas où j'allais, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre assez… brutalement, je dois dire. Ça fait encore mal, d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'un sol de pierre puisse être aussi dur, aussi inconfortable.

Harry eut un petit sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de la fine taille du blond et de l'embrasser doucement. Il sentit son petit ami passer ses bras autour de son cou et approfondir le baiser. Puis, Drago cessa le baiser, leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard émeraude du rouge et or.

-Tout à l'heure, tes amis disaient que Lavande te cherchait. Pourquoi ?

-Ils l'ont dit, elle veut sortir avec moi. Mais pour ça, elle peut toujours rêver. Il y a au moins trois raisons pour que je refuse.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Drago, curieux.

-Premièrement, ses cheveux sont châtains, je préfère les cheveux blonds.

Harry souffla doucement sur une mèche qui lui cachait les yeux de Drago.

-Deuxièmement, c'est une fille, et je préfère les mecs.

Les mains d'Harry descendirent jusqu'au bas du dos du Serpentard, le rapprochant encore de lui.

-Troisièmement, elle s'appelle Lavande Brown, et je préfère Drago Malefoy. De loin, de très loin, même.

Les mains d'Harry continuèrent leur descente jusqu'aux fesses de Drago, le collant encore plus contre lui, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-En gros, tu as de la chance, puisque tu es le seul qui remplit les trois conditions, fit Harry entre deux baisers.

Drago eut un sourire et se sentit heureux, encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry lui avait dit que c'était lui qu'il préférait. Certes, il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait, mais au vu de la situation, cela ne saurait tarder.

Alors qu'il sentait son cœur accélérer le rythme de ses battements, il sentit sa chemise s'ouvrir doucement, lentement. Lorsque tous les boutons eurent été ôtés, le blond sentit une main lui caresser la joue, puis descendre dans son cou et enfin sur son torse, dessinant de savantes arabesques. La douce torture continua, et il sentit une main titiller ses tétons déjà durcis. Puis, sa chemise glissa le long de ses bras et atterrit par terre en un tas de soie, lui arrachant un frisson. Il était désormais torse nu et une main traçait le contour de ses muscles.

Drago se laissa faire un instant, puis se rappela que l'un des principes des Malefoy était de ne jamais se laisser dominé, bien que son père soit un Mangemort à la solde de Lord Voldemort le terrible Mage Noir encore et toujours en vie.

Il fallait qu'il remédie à cette inégalité. Il était torse nu alors qu'Harry portait encore tous ses vêtements. Drago détacha ses bras du cou du brun et caressa doucement le cou du rouge et or, puis ses clavicules, entraînant des gémissements. Drago était fier de lui, il venait de trouver un point particulièrement sensible du Survivant. Puis il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au col de la chemise, tout en embrassant délicatement le cou d'Harry, dont la tête était rejetée en arrière.

Tout en ouvrant tranquillement la chemise frappée au blason de Poudlard, Drago se baissait, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte. Il s'arrêta un instant au niveau des tétons d'Harry, les martyrisant sans la moindre gêne, puis partit dessiner les muscles du torse de son compagnon et explora minutieusement le nombril du brun. Nouveau gémissement, plus fort que les autres. Voilà donc un autre point sensible. Intéressant, ça.

Drago se sentit tiré vers le haut, et Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Les mains bronzées du Gryffondor, qui étaient remontées auparavant sur les épaules du blond, descendaient maintenant le long de la colonne vertébrale du Serpentard, lui arrachant quelques frissons. Elles s'arrêtèrent en bas du dos pâle, faisant grogner Drago. Il en voulait plus.

Harry sourit et embrassa la gorge qui lui était maintenant offerte. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Malefoy ainsi soumit, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Tout en faisant gémir le vert et argent par ses baisers dans le cou et sur les clavicules, le brun fit jouer ses doigts le long de la ceinture du pantalon noir du blond. Après l'avoir titillé ainsi un petit moment, il se décida enfin ouvrir le bouton et descendre la braguette, laissant ensuite le vêtement atterrir à leurs pieds en un tas de tissu doux comme de la soie.

Drago était maintenant en boxer, ce qui ne cachait en rien son état d'excitation. Harry sourit en voyant l'érection de son petit ami et décida de laisser parler le Serpentard qu'il avait en lui en le laissant mariner encore un peu.

Harry fit reculer le blond jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le fit basculer, atterrissant sur lui Continuant sa douce torture, le Gryffondor fit glisser ses doigts sur la douce peau du ventre de Drago, s'arrêtant au niveau de l'élastique du boxer, puis recommença le long des cuisses blanches. Le vert et argent poussa un grognement de protestation, qu'Harry s'empressa de faire taire en l'embrassant.

N'en pouvant plus, Drago ôta l'une de ses mains de la taille du brun, saisit l'une des mains bronzée et la posa directement sur la bosse proéminente de son boxer, faisant ainsi directement comprendre à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'impatience du vert et argent.

Avec un sourire, il commença, à travers le tissu, à caresser doucement les fesses du blond, se rapprochant peu à peu de son érection. Le rythme cardiaque de Drago s'accélérait au fur et à mesure, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, ses yeux ayant du mal à rester ouverts.

-Harry, supplia presque Drago.

Le rouge et or lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de suivre sa mâchoire, allant jusqu'à l'oreille. Il mordilla tendrement le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

-Oui, Drago ?

-S'il te plaîîîîîîît ! fit-il en une longue plainte, Harry ayant enfin décidé de vraiment toucher son érection, de plus en plus douloureuse.

-Je rêve ou le grand Drago Malefoy vient de me supplier ?

-Harry ! protesta faiblement Drago, entre deux soupirs.

Doucement, Harry revint embrasser Drago, en un long baiser où leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement. Au fur et à mesure, chacun tentait de dominer l'autre, mais Drago rendit les armes en sentant la seconde main d'Harry jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

Satisfait, Harry glissa doucement sa main à l'intérieur du dernier vêtement du vert et argent. Le cœur de Drago battait de plus en plus vite, sa respiration était saccadée, il n'était plus que grognements et gémissements, complètement abandonné aux mains délicieusement expertes d'Harry. Certes, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller ainsi, d'être dominé, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas de mettre sa nature de côté et de profiter du moment présent, sans penser aux conséquences.

Les doigts du rouge et or parcoururent lentement le sexe dressé du Serpentard de manière aérienne. C'était une torture quasi-insupportable pour le vert et argent, sans pour autant qu'il veuille qu'elle s'arrête. Lorsque la caresse se fit plus franche, Drago ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, rapidement arrêté par un baiser d'Harry.

Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à verrouiller la porte ou à lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Ils en étaient conscients, mais ce danger les excitait encore plus, les poussant à aller plus loin. La peur d'être découverts les stimulait d'autant plus qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis, et non aussi proches, aussi intimes.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser son Serpentard attitré, Harry fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique du boxer, semblant hésiter à le baisser. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Drago, il commença lentement mais sûrement à enlever à son compagnon le dernier vêtement qu'il portait, leurs yeux ne se quittant plus. Dans les yeux bleu-gris, Harry pouvait lire un désir croissant, ce qu'il l'encourageait dans sa démarche. Finalement, l'habit alla retrouver les autres, par terre.

Drago sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte que désormais, il était complètement nu, abandonné, offert. Un sourire de sa part rassura Harry, qui se demandait, un peu inquiet, si Drago ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été aussi loin, tous les deux.

Le brun répondit à son sourire, et continua ses douces caresses sur le membre fièrement dressé de son petit ami. Ce dernier recommença ses gémissements et ses grognements, sans la moindre retenue. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui par vagues croissantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry serait si doué. S'il l'avait su, il en aurait profité plus tôt.

Petit à petit, Harry déposait des baisers papillons dans le cou de Drago, de plus en plus bas. Il atteignit les clavicules, Drago poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, puis ses tétons qu'il titilla de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents et continua sa progression. Il explora longuement le nombril du vert et argent, sans arrêter ses caresses sur le sexe de Drago.

Ce dernier sentait les vagues de plaisir se multiplier et augmenter. Il ne savait plus rien, ni son nom, ni son prénom, ni où il était. Seul le nom d'Harry lui venait aux lèvres et il le répétait en une inlassable litanie "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…". Son dernier neurone, seul survivant, cessa de fonctionner lorsqu'il sentit Harry le prendre en bouche d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis les gémissements revinrent.

Alors que le plaisir montait en lui, il s'accrochait aux draps à s'en blanchir les jointures, à s'en faire mal, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Actuellement, il ne savait plus qu'une chose, c'était la meilleure fellation qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Peu de temps après, il fut saisit par un orgasme et éjacula dans la bouche d'Harry avec un long gémissement rauque, en murmurant le prénom de celui qui le torturait si bien.

Celui-ci, content, retourna embrasser délicatement le Serpentard, encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Harry le serra dans ses bras en se couchant à côté de lui, lui laissant le temps de refaire surface. Drago serra son Gryffondor préféré entre ses bras, mais le lâcha rapidement, fixant Harry d'un air perplexe.

-Alors, si je comprend bien, fit Drago d'une voix rauque, moi, je suis nu, alors que toi, tu portes encore ton pantalon ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire, sachant très bien que en parfait Serpentard et en parfait Malefoy, le blond voudrait se venger, de la plus délicieuse manière qui existe. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Le blond lui fit un sourire sadique avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser, ses longs doigts titillant déjà les tétons du Gryffondor.

-Prépare-toi à en subir les conséquences… murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Harry d'une voix basse avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Harry ne put réprimer un frisson, accentué par les délicieuses caresses qu'il subissait. Heureusement qu'Harry était déjà torse nu, sinon tous les boutons de sa chemise auraient été arrachés. Drago adressa à Harry un regard empli de désir, qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'état d'excitation dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait.

Drago parcourut la mâchoire du rouge et or en baisers papillons, avant de l'embrasser. Doucement au début, puis franchement et enfin en y mêlant tout son amour, sa passion et son désir. Ce seul baiser fit frissonner Harry et lui soutira un gémissement.

Parmi les nombreuses rumeurs de couloir, certaines concernaient Harry et sa vie sexuelle avec des partenaires féminins ou masculins. De nombreux étudiants se vantaient d'avoir couché avec le Survivant, le leader de Gryffondor, le héros du monde sorcier. Drago se doutait que la plupart étaient vraies. Certains citaient même avec assurance les différents points sensibles du brun et, cet après-midi là, tout de suite, maintenant, Drago avait envie de les vérifier. Il avait envie de prouver que c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux Harry, qu'il était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres gonflées du Gryffondor, il partit à la recherche de ces fameux points sensibles. Durant un long moment, le blond fit sa progression à une extrême lenteur, faisant languir d'impatience le brun qui se tortillait sous lui, en réclamant plus.

Le Serpentard apprit avec satisfaction que les rumeurs étaient fausses sur tous les points sensibles, sauf les clavicules et le nombril, mais peut-être était-ce dû au hasard.

Après la fouille minutieuse du nombril, le vert et argent arriva à la barrière du pantalon. Il remonta alors embrasser Harry, tout en glissant le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur du pantalon, qu'il ouvrit le plus lentement possible malgré sa propre impatience.

Tout en faisant glisser le jean le long des jambes musclées du Gryffondor, Drago lui prodiguait quelques caresses aériennes, obtenant quelques frissons. Il envoya ensuite le jean derrière lui et se concentra sur son compagnon. Le boxer de celui-ci était déjà bien déformé par une bosse, indiquant l'état d'excitation du rouge et or.

Prenant le Survivant par surprise, il posa franchement sa main sur l'érection du Gryffondor, qu'il sentait à travers le tissu. La respiration du torturé s'arrêta brièvement avant de repartir, encore plus saccadée si c'était possible.

Les gémissements et les grognements se multiplièrent au fur et à mesure que le blond caressait son petit ami à travers le tissu. Puis, tous deux se rendirent compte que le boxer était de trop et Drago décida de l'ôter. Il joua avec l'élastique un moment puis le baissa rapidement, lui non plus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Se reculant un court instant, le vert et argent admira le corps bronzé et finement musclé du rouge et or, le regard empli d'amour et de désir. Les yeux légèrement assombris d'Harry le ramenèrent à la réalité. Drago tendit doucement la main et frôla l'érection douloureuse du Gryffondor, sans lâcher le regard de ce dernier.

De son côté, Harry ne parvenait plus à penser depuis un moment déjà. Ce que Drago lui faisait vivre actuellement était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu de toute sa courte vie. Ses neurones grillaient un à un, le laissant lâchement tomber, un seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, "Drago", qu'il ne cessait de répéter d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir qui montait doucement en lui par vagues successives de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes.

Un instant, il crut avoir atteint le paroxysme du plaisir, mais changea rapidement d'avis lorsqu'il sentit sur son sexe tendu la langue taquine du Serpentard. À chaque fois qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir connaître mieux, Drago le surprenait et le faisait monter plus haut encore dans les limbes du plaisir, sans pour autant qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Il se sentait prêt de l'explosion. Il se libéra lorsque les dents du vert et argent râpèrent doucement sur son membre en érection.

Il émit un long gémissement rauque et se laissa aller dans les bras de Drago tout en l'embrassant délicatement. Il n'avait plus aucune notion. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Drago lui faisait perdre la tête et qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'avec lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis partirent dans les bras de Morphée, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils furent réveillés par une sonnerie qui annonçait le dîner, servi dans la Grande Salle. S'étirant paresseusement, ils n'avaient aucune envie de quitter ce lit aux draps si doux.

-Tu veux te lever, toi ? demanda Drago, un brin d'espoir au fond des yeux.

-Non. J'ai faim, mais de toi, répondit Harry en se plongeant dans le fascinant regard bleu-gris du Serpentard.

Le regard du Gryffondor se fit alors prédateur et sa main se glissa discrètement jusqu'à l'entrejambe du vert et argent, qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller totalement sous la douce caresse. Le visage de Drago s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il s'approcha de son bourreau et l'embrassa tendrement, n'ayant lui non plus, aucune envie de se lever. La réponse d'Harry était exactement celle qu'il espérait.

Le vert et argent profitait des caresses qu'on lui prodiguait, sans lâcher une seule seconde le regard d'un vert brillant de son compagnon. Une nouvelle fois, il sentait le plaisir déferler en lui au fur et à mesure des expertes attentions du Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, la main d'Harry se retira. Drago lui lança un regard étonné auquel il répondit par un sourire. Pendant que l'une des mains d'Harry, posée sur le bas de son dos, le maintenait contre lui, l'autre s'insinua entre ses fesses, titillant doucement son anus.

Un peu crispé au début, Drago se laissa ensuite aller à ces nouvelles sensations. Certes, il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, tant féminines que masculines, mais c'était toujours lui qui prenait les autres. Il n'avait jamais pensé à échanger les rôles. Les Malefoy étaient nés pour dominer, donc il dominait. Sauf là. Avec Harry, tout était différent. Tout ce qu'il avait connu avec lui était largement au dessus de ce que ses conquêtes lui avaient fait vivre.

Harry sentant la crispation du vert et argent décida de le faire penser à autre chose. Pendant que d'une main il le caressait le long de son sexe tendu, l'autre s'insinuait lentement en lui, par petites étapes, tout en l'embrassant. Ainsi occupé, Drago sentit à peine la douleur. Puis, une fois celle-ci passée, le plaisir revint à grosses vagues, montant de plus en plus.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry avait ajouté un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Le Gryffondor était maintenant à la recherche de la prostate du blond qu'il frappait doucement, de manière irrégulière. Drago se sentait très bien comme ça. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours. Il voulait encore sentir les baisers papillons parsemés sur sa gorge offerte, et les mains d'Harry, sur son sexe et en lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'il parte.

Quand Harry retira ses doigts, Drago poussa un grognement de protestation.

-Patience, petit serpent, lui murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la signification de cette phrase qu'il sentit le sexe durci du rouge et or s'insinuer doucement en lui, par étapes. Une fois la douleur première passée, Drago s'habitua rapidement à la présence de son amant en lui et le plaisir revint en grandes déferlantes.

Drago amorça un premier mouvement de reins, voulant imprimer son propre rythme, mais Harry reprit son rôle de dominant. Il voulait que Drago se laisse faire et en profite au maximum. Après un peu de résistance - Drago n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien - le blond se laissa aller.

Il sentait le membre d'Harry frapper sa prostate de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il sentait les mains du rouge et or sur ses hanches et sa bouche sur son cou et ses clavicules. Les mains de Drago étaient posées sur le dos bronzé du Survivant, y enfonçant de temps en temps ses ongles tellement le plaisir était grand.

Alors qu'Harry sentait qu'il allait venir, il plongea son regard dans celui de Drago, devenu gris foncé, comme un métal en fusion. Fascinante, cette nouvelle couleur. Sans le lâcher des yeux, le Gryffondor se retenait, il ne voulait pas se libérer avant le Serpentard. Lorsque ce dernier se déversa sur leurs ventres, le rouge et or donna un dernier coup de rein et se libéra enfin.

Épuisé, il se laissa retomber sur le blond, après s'être retiré. Drago l'embrassa doucement puis le prit simplement dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes hommes se reposèrent un instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant le plaisir redescendre doucement, tranquillement. Aucun ne voulait se lever pour aller manger. Tant pis, ils sauteraient le dîner qui, de toute façon, devait être presque fini. Ils s'occuperaient de rassurer leurs amis plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre.

-Prêt pour un second round ? demanda Drago après qu'une sonnerie ait annoncé le couvre-feu.

-Toujours, répondit Harry avant d'embrasser son amant.

Drago était aux anges. Non seulement celui qu'il aimait était le plus beau de tout Poudlard, et même du monde entier, mais celui-ci l'aimait beaucoup, d'après ses propres mots.

Il laissa une main coquine glisser le long du ventre du Gryffondor en lui arrachant quelques frissons, puis la posa sur le membre du Gryffondor, qui se réveillait peu à peu. Harry lui avait fait vivre plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu, et était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille.

Après maintes caresses, l'érection d'Harry devint douloureuse, et il le fit comprendre à Drago en un mouvement suggestif du bassin. Malgré ce que de nombreux élèves avaient pu prétendre, Harry avait toujours dominé. Aucun mâle de Poudlard n'avait réussi à le prendre. Et c'est Drago qui allait avoir ce privilège.

Tandis qu'un doigt parcourait de manière aérienne son érection, le Gryffondor sentit une main descendre vers ses fesses et un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses pour s'insinuer en lui. Drago, ayant appris à connaître le héros du monde sorcier, se doutait bien qu'il allait être le premier à l'avoir jamais dominé. Il fit tout pour qu'Harry oublie la douleur, et semblait bien s'en sortir. Seuls des gémissements sortaient de la bouche du rouge et or. Tout ce qui trahissait sa douleur était sa mâchoire crispée.

Quand Drago ajouta le second doigt, il embrassa la gorge de l'Élu et chercha la prostate du brun. Ce point particulièrement sensible fut rapidement trouvé et délicieusement martyrisé. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était parfaitement détendu et bougeait légèrement son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts, Drago embrassa la clavicule gauche - la plus sensible - et retira ses doigts, entraînant un grognement de protestation.

Harry cessa de protester en sentant le sexe dressé de Drago à l'entrée de son intimité. Il afficha une nouvelle grimace de douleur en le sentant s'insinuer en lui, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par un visage rayonnant. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il ondula du bassin pour accélérer les mouvements de son amant et gémit lorsque celui-ci accéda à sa requête, frappant allègrement sa prostate.

Les coups de reins se firent plus longs, plus forts puis plus rapides, faisant monter les deux amants vers les hauteurs du plaisir. L'orgasme les faucha l'un après l'autre. Alors qu'Harry se déversait entre eux, Drago se libérait à l'intérieur du brun avec un dernier gémissement.

Harry se nicha au creux des bras du Serpentard.

-Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le récent orgasme.

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter, répondit le blond, au comble du bonheur.

Il n'aurait pu connaître mieux comme bonheur. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le visage du rouge et or dans son cou, sa respiration douce et régulière lui chatouillant le torse.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se réveillèrent qu'au petit matin. Étant samedi, ils pouvaient traîner un peu au lit. Drago finit par laisser Harry seul pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bains privée. Mais le rouge et or ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et alla rejoindre son amant sous la douche.

-Harry, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama le blond en sentant la main du brun se poser sur son sexe, déjà en érection.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, répliqua le brun en se plaçant devant lui.

Le corps ruisselant d'eau et les cheveux plaqués autour du visage sous l'effet de l'eau rendait Drago encore plus séduisant et plus sexy qu'auparavant. Harry ne put résister et l'embrassa tendrement, les mains sur ses hanches. Drago passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant et la massa doucement tout en répondant à ses baisers.

Puis, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Drago noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Survivant. Ainsi placé, il sentait l'érection du brun à son intimité. Harry plaqua Drago contre le mur, tout en restant sous le jet d'eau chaude et le laissa amorcer les mouvements de bassin avant de le pénétrer à nouveau.

C'est donc sous la douche que les deux amants firent l'amour pour la troisième fois, sans pour autant être rassasiés. Après s'être savonnés, rincés et essuyés, ils s'habillèrent mutuellement, ponctuant chaque habit enfilé par un baiser qui ne manquait pas de les faire frissonner tous les deux.

À l'heure du déjeuner, ils sortaient enfin de la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard, les couloirs étant déserts. Main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, ne croisant par chance personne.

La grande double porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas et tentèrent de se lancer un regard meurtrier, voulant cacher encore leur relation jusqu'au soir. En effet, après le dîner, Dumbledore avait organisé un spectacle chantant, et tous deux s'étaient inscrits.

-Harry, t'étais passé où ? On a pas arrêté de te chercher depuis hier ! T'étais introuvable !

-J'étais en train de m'entraîner, pour ce soir.

-Tu t'es inscrit aux chants ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour quelle chanson ? Avec quelqu'un ou en solo ? demanda Ron.

-Vous verrez ce soir, je vous laisse la surprise.

L'après-midi se déroula lentement, tranquillement. Harry et Drago avaient sans cesse envie de se retrouver, mais devaient attendre le soir, après le spectacle. En attendant, ils restaient avec leurs amis respectifs, tout en pensant à leur amant et à leurs moments de rêve.

Peu avant le dîner, les chanteurs se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs, chercher leur tenue et les déposèrent dans une salle prévue à cet effet avant de rejoindre leurs amis à table.

-Bien. Notre soirée de chants va bientôt commencer. Nous avons une dizaine d'inscrits. Je ne peux ni vous dire qui va chanter avec qui ou quelle chanson, puisque je l'ignore moi-même. Je vous laisse la surprise. Si les concernés veulent bien aller se préparer…

Harry et Drago laissèrent les autres passer avant eux, ne voulant surtout pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Seul le dernier à sortir pourrait avoir des soupçons, mais il n'en aurait pas le temps. Puis, leur tour vint enfin.

-Et maintenant, accueillons un duo ! annonça Dumbledore en tirant le rideau.

Harry et Drago apparurent sur scène. Drago portait un pantalon de velours blanc, avec une chemise de soie noire et une cravate blanche, ses cheveux étant libérés du gel habituel. Harry quant à lui avait revêtu un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, ses cheveux étaient aussi décoiffés que d'habitude. Les chemises, à moitié ouvertes, dévoilaient leurs torses musclés. Les notes s'égrenèrent doucement.

Drago : _Je vais d'abord lui dire : "Maman,_

Drago : _Je n'veux plus dormir en pension."_

Drago : _Et puis je glisserai lentement_

Drago : _Sur les ravages de la passion._

Harry : _Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,_

Harry : _Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?_

Le brun avait une voix rauque qui faisait frissonner la salle.

Drago : _J'essaierai de choisir mes mots,_

Drago : _Mais comment peindre un sentiment ?_

Drago : _Ce que je sais n'est pas nouveau._

Drago : _Je me connais depuis longtemps._

Harry : _En aucun cas préoccupé_

Harry : _Par les yeux ou les seins des filles,_

Harry : _Dans mes nuits j'étais la poupée_

Harry : _Qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille._

Drago enchaîna avec le refrain en lançant à son partenaire un regard suggestif.

Drago : _Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,_

Drago : _Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?_

Harry : _Derrière les murs de ce collège,_

Harry : _Ceux qui font tourner les manèges_

Harry : _Se sont-ils posé la question._

Harry : _Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,_

Harry : _Une préférence un privilège ?_

Harry : _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?_

Harry : _Un garçon qui aime un garçon._

Drago : _Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,_

Drago : _Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?_

Harry : _Depuis deux jours, je n'en dors pas._

Harry : _Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore,_

Harry : _Apprendre que leur enfant se croit_

Harry : _Etre un étranger dans son corps._

Drago : _C'n'est pas comme avouer un mensonge._

Drago : _D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas honte de moi._

Drago : _C'est crever l'abcès qui me ronge_

Drago : _Et finir en paix avec moi._

Puis, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent face à leur public d'un soir et continuèrent ensemble.

Harry & Drago : _Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,_

Harry & Drago : _Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?_

Ils s'avancèrent lentement, tout en chantant d'une même voix.

Harry & Drago : _Derrière les murs de ce collège,_

Harry & Drago : _Ceux qui font tourner les manèges_

Harry & Drago : _Se sont-ils posé la question ?_

Leurs voix se mêlaient à la perfection, une voix rauque et une voix douce, deux voix justes…

Harry & Drago : _Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,_

Harry & Drago : _Une préférence un privilège ?_

Ils se prirent la main et continuèrent leur avancée vers le bord de l'estrade.

Harry & Drago : _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?_

Harry & Drago : _Un garçon qui aime un garçon._

Harry & Drago : _Y a-t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,_

Harry & Drago : _Une préférence un privilège ?_

Drago et Harry s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent alors que le rideau se fermait devant eux.

Le rideau avait été, grâce à un sort de Dumbledore, rendu transparent pour les artistes, mais pas pour le public. Ainsi, Harry et Drago purent voir le résultat de leur chanson et de leur baiser, une vraie bombe à retardement.

À la table des professeurs, Trelawney était tombée de sa chaise, envoyant ses nombreux châles dans le visage d'Hagrid, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Rogue arborait une mine horrifiée et McGonagall pinçait tellement les lèvres sous l'effet de la contrariété qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une mince ligne rouge. Narcissa, qui avait été autorisée par Dumbledore à rester à Poudlard, était maintenant évanouie dans les bras de Flitwick, qui semblait prêt à lâcher, Mrs Malefoy étant vraiment trop lourde pour lui.

Chez les Poufsouffle, toutes les têtes se ressemblaient. Tout le monde était dégoûté, sans la moindre exception. Certains tournèrent de l'œil et s'évanouirent, d'autres se cachaient les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ça.

Chez les Serdaigle, Luna affichait toujours son air rêveur, fixé sur le rideau, exactement à l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Les autres parlaient d'un air catastrophé, disant que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était une blague, qu'Harry et Drago allaient revenir et crier "Poisson d'avril ! On vous a bien eus, hein ?". Mais non, aucune de ces suggestions n'était la bonne.

Chez les Gryffondor, la chaise de Ron était vide puisque ce dernier c'était évanoui, Ginny était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Hermione se cachaient derrière ses cheveux bouclés comme derrière un épais rideau, Neville, Dean et Seamus imitaient à la perfection la carpe sortie de son aquarium. Allez, tous en chœur. On ouvre la bouche, on ferme la bouche, on ouvre, on ferme, on ouvre…

Chez les Serpentard, personne n'avais tourné de l'œil, mais toutes les grimaces possibles et imaginables étaient représentées. De la mine dégoûtée à la catastrophée en passant pas la plus grande stupeur, on était servis.

C'est dans cette drôle d'atmosphère que Voldemort arriva dans une explosion de petits confettis roses en forme de cœur. Surpris, il observa tous les occupants de la salle, qui semblaient paralysés, mais pas par lui. Bizarre.

-Potter ! Montre-toi qu'on en finisse !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait considérablement blêmi et passa de l'autre côté du rideau, devenant ainsi visible pour son ennemi mortel.

-Me voici, Voldemort ! Je te propose quelque chose : le premier touché par l'_avada_ aura perdu, d'accord ? fit Harry avec un regard assuré.

-Bien sûr, petit prétentieux. Prépare-toi à perdre.

-À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Harry leva la main droite, prononça mentalement _Avada Kedavra_ et regarda, joyeux, la tête horrifiée de Voldemort juste avant qu'il ne reçoive l'éclair mortel et ne s'écroule sur le sol, mort.

Harry fit discrètement signe à Drago de sortir de derrière le rideau et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de l'entraîner hors de la Grande Salle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent sortit que les élèves et les professeurs poussèrent un cri d'horreur. Tous, sauf Dumbledore, qui avait un sourire en coin.

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago faisaient la Une de tous les journaux sorciers anglais. Les articles parlaient de leur histoire d'amour et de la victoire d'Harry sur Lord Voldemort.

Heureusement, personne n'était au courant pour ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard. Personne ne savait que c'était grâce à une "bénédiction" de Salazar Serpentard en personne qu'Harry avait réussi non seulement la magie silencieuse mais aussi la magie sans baguette au premier essai, tuant ainsi son ennemi de toujours. La veille, Harry et Drago étaient devenus invincibles. La "bénédiction" avait été possible parce que Drago était un Serpentard et qu'Harry, tout en ayant une âme de Serpentard, parlait le fourchelang. Les deux conditions étaient remplies.

Quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy ou Harry Potter, on ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. On n'aime pas la discrétion, on préfère les grands coups d'éclats.

_fin_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, mon OS est fini. La chanson que Drago et Harry chantent à la fin est _Le Privilège_ de Michel Sardou. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais la mettre dans un OS, et aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'inspiration nécessaire pour le faire.

Reviews, please !

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


End file.
